


W.I.T.C.H.E.s Renewal

by Valentine20xx



Series: W.I.T.C.H.E.S. [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It is a ordinary October in the town of Heatherfield. Susan Vandom is coming to Heatherfield for a new job, not knowing a mysterious prophecy is the real reason she's heading there.However, Kandrakar and Phobos aren't aware of one thing...It's not the same prophecy as before!After Apocalypse comes Renewal. After Renewal comes...?





	W.I.T.C.H.E.s Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. © Walt Disney (Italy) and Elisabetta Gnone, and is used without permission. I claim only ownership of the narrative of W.I.T.C.H.E.s, and the interpretation it gives the W.I.T.C.H universe.
> 
> And now the _real_ story begins. If you figured out Will and Elyon were a couple throughout the last days of the original timeline, give yourself a No-Prize. When thinking of Elyon in her older form, I’d think of something similar to Elsa in Frozen 2, in the most common look she was depicted in during the promotional material.

Within Kandrakar, time restarted, as the congregation met again, for the fateful meeting that began the rise of WITCH. The Oracle approached his podium, the collection of night-omnipotent and highly magical beings meaning, if the wise people of Kandrakar knew what was going to happen, it would be revealed that moment.  
“The time is running out, Brothers and Sisters. The Veil is in danger...” They announced, “The Guardians have to start protecting Earth once again...”  
“Who are the chosen this time?” Althor asked, as they had once before, the announcement repeated as if it was the first time. From that, it was clear.  
They had no idea that their information was already, and irrecoverably, completely and utterly wrong. They didn’t even know the timeline had repeated. And that would be their undoing...

At the same time, Will felt herself transitioning back to her younger self, sighing, before she mind-walked into Elyon’s thoughts, shifting into her Guardian form, pulling her into her arms as they watched the prophetic dream that was meant to enigmatically tell her about her ‘newly minted powers’, Elyon also growing from a scrawny girl with scraggly braids into the young woman who was the love of her life.  
‘_I much prefer this to metaphorically drowning… I don’t know why I got the dream about water, when it’s not my element...’ _Will mused.  
‘_Probably since your element isn’t exactly easy to personify.’_ Elyon replied, ‘_So, at school, want to hang out in the teacher’s lounge while having doppelgängers attend the classes?’  
_‘_As long as it’s not the astral drops..._’ Will replied, Elyon summoning the replicas, who looked confused, until she dumped the memories from when they went off on their own into them and let them go back to the lives they’d given them in the other timeline.  
‘_There, now you don’t have to feel bad about what you’re doing to another living being..._’ Elyon declared, ‘_Phobos doesn’t count. __Please remember to forget to tell the other Guardians about the Astral Drops,__’_

Will woke up, noting that the magical construct that was symbiotically linked to her was missing. The other Guardians wouldn’t even look for it, since they would never know they had them in the first place.  
“Did you have a nightmare?” Her mother asked, Will sighing faking that she’d had a nightmare. Her cuddling with Elyon was far from a nightmare. Yes, the vision they watched could be considered a nightmare, but not the cuddling. That was sweet, warm and fuzzy feeling.  
“A terrible one...” She agreed, keeping to the script. She didn’t want to bring up Elyon until the right time. 'Oh, I have a hot girlfriend and fight evil mages in my free time'... Yeah, Not until the right time.  
“_And the horrible weather continues to..._” The radio offered, her mother sighing.  
“I hope the weather is better tomorrow...” Will stated, her mother agreeing, mentally adding, ‘_It was last time...’  
_‘_It was an ill omen last time...’_ Elyon offered as she literally picked up on her thoughts, ‘_Oh yes, Phobos is watching you from across the street.’  
_‘_Pervert_...’ Will snarked in her head.  
“I’m sure everything will seem brighter tomorrow...” Her mother offered, for Will to slip her hand under her top, as she felt her Heart pulse, letting the magic wash over her and banish the storm from her feelings, her body discreetly gaining a fuller figure. Within a few moments, she’d changed from her gangly old self into the appearance she’d worn as a Guardian, the way the change worked meaning her mother wouldn’t notice she had changed. A simple enchantment would correct any errors with her clothes sizes. And within a few days, Elyon should have remade her favourite outfit.  
“Yeah… I have a feeling you’re right...” Will stated, settling into her conversation with Elyon in her head, while spotting Phobos trying to be discreet, but his burly henchman making it impossible, and smirked. The only reason it worked _at all _was the fact it was raining cats and dogs. If only he knew quite how much his plan was already doomed to fail. Queen Escanor already knew what was coming, and he didn’t even know it.

It was a bright and cheerful day, Will’s mother surprised at how her daughter’s temperament was a perfect reflection of the sunshine outside, with there being nothing that could make her feel terrible that morning. Even her breakfast was effortlessly made. It was as if everything in the kitchen wanted to make sure that Will’s first day at her new school went perfectly. She wasn’t to know Will’s quintessence was broadcasting to practically everything in the house, and giving it new life and vitality.  
Once Will was out of the house, Will put her magic back into it’s sleeping state, not wanting to admit to her mother that the reason everything worked so perfectly was that, with how happy Will was, there was little chance of anything malfunctioning in the house for hours. She would regret her part in the coming problems, but that’s why she didn’t tell even her friends everything…  
If they knew what she was going to be doing, then her happy, cheerful, bouncy temperament would fall apart, as they’d fight it. And it would be messy.

A short time later, Will prepared for her first challenge, as she approached Cornelia and Elyon, having arrived early deliberately. She knew Taranee wouldn’t appreciate it, if she became aware of the fact she deliberately missed her.  
“Hello?” She asked, for Elyon to look towards her. What Cornelia didn’t know was that this exchange was only half in the material world.  
“Hi, My name’s Elyon, and you are?” Elyon asked, while mentally adding, ‘_drop dead gorgeous, my only...’  
_“Will Vandom. I moved here yesterday, and I don’t have a clue what I’m meant to be doing...” Will stated, holding out a class list, while mentally adding, ‘_I have a biology test around first break. Any ideas where I can do it?’  
_‘_There’s a few good classrooms, but the school nurse can be distracted for an hour or so...’ _Elyon replied as she studied the list briefly, looking towards Cornelia apologetically, not letting on that she’d not actually read anything. She was too busy thinking about the ‘biology test’.  
“I’ll get you to where your first class is… Follow your class after that,” Elyon offered, letting Cornelia know it wouldn’t take long. Within moments, They used their powers to create an echo of themselves, sans their powers, nowhere near as complex as the Astral Drops, to Will’s first class, before Elyon’s whole posture and appearance shifted, her hair braiding into a single braid, Will’s hand twining itself into it as she pulled her into a deep kiss.  
“Gods, I’ve been wanting this since I arrived yesterday, Princess...” Will gasped.  
“Give it time, Give it time...” Elyon stated as they entered the teacher’s lounge, muttering something, “OK, They’ll think we’re just a couple of the teachers until such time as we need to appear,”  
They ducked into a corner of the teacher’s lounge. The only thing that the teachers knew was that the coffee machine somehow made perfect coffee from then on. It wasn’t Will’s fault. It just happened to be right next to them. During first break, the school nurse was sleeping, and thankfully, no-one heard the cries of passion that came from one of the beds. Admittedly, no-one could.

Meanwhile, Cornelia herself ended up dealing with another new girl in a girl named Taranee, but something nagged at her about how this Will girl so easily managed to work with Elyon, especially when Elyon didn’t join her, even during lunch, for the entire day. Admittedly, during lunch, she failed to notice the girl with a french braid who was talking a mile a minute with Will several tables away, lost in each other’s presence, or the mild fight that broke out when someone called one of them something impolite. And they’d been sure no-one was in that corridor for the entire time!  
When she next saw Elyon, it was looking glum, which her and the small group of friends she had thought was because of a failed test. Will approaching made her perk up slightly, with a suggestion from Will, Elyon agreeing with the idea. Cornelia only knew the idea involved Will and Elyon splitting off from them to go do something.

A short time later, Cornelia noticed there was a trashed bike in the racks, a quick check showing Will had just abandoned it as a lost cause, which added to the confusion she had about the mixed signals she was getting off both Will and the girl she had thought was her best and closest friend.  
"Something weird is going on, and I mean weirder than our usual parlour tricks...” She offered to Irma and Hay-Lin, “Elyon seems to be thinking where there’s Will, there’s a way...”  
“You talking about how New Girl seems to be in tune with Elyon’s mood in a way that doesn’t make sense?” Hay-Lin offered, “She also didn’t seem impressed by Irma’s Pop Quiz trick, as if it was _literal_ parlour tricks!”  
“She leaves with Elyon on her arm, didn’t even look for her bike on the bike racks, knew those idiots had messed with it...” Taranee added, “It’s silly, but, It’s like...”  
“What?” The others asked.  
“It’s like she knew what was happening before it did...” Taranee offered, for Cornelia to frown, for her to add, “She was just ticking off things that she expected, not actually reacting to them fully... Wait, Does Elyon know where your classrooms are?”  
“This about the fact she showed Will where she was meant to be, and got there before Taranee?” Irma asked, “I get lost sometimes, and I know the place. She took Will straight to her class, no problems...”  
“Oh yes, Cornelia, know why Elyon kept changing her hairstyle?” Hay-Lin offered.  
“What do you mean?” Cornelia asked.  
“I saw her and the new girl… Elyon rocking a french braid, looked like a completely different person,” Hay-Lin stated, “She was sat with Will during lunch, they were talking about something, don’t have a clue what… sounded like Science coursework, mentioned Phobos a lot… Caused a bit of a fight for some reason,”  
She then froze, realising something about when they’d met Elyon at the end of the day.  
“She wasn’t faking that she failed the test, that’s why we thought she was glum due to that. But the speed at which she brightened up, she was faking that she was unhappy about the test. She knew she’d fail the test _beforehand,” _Hay-Lin mused, before declaring, “Dammit! Both her and Will, which is frankly ridiculous, since she only arrived today, seem to be working to a script, and it’s one we’re not privy to...”  
“OK, Mind if we go visit your grandmother’s place?” Cornelia asked, “If it’s weird, kooky or unusual, she seems to be good for knowing what’s going on...”  
“I have this weird feeling, this time…” Hay-Lin continued to muse, “I almost feel like she _doesn’t_ know this time...”

Yan-Lin sighed as she nursed a cup of herbal tea. The signs and portents around the coming Halloween and the events after it were oppressive. She didn’t want to bring it up with the Hale girl, and definitely not with her granddaughter. Nerissa hung over her like a death shroud, reminding her of when the Guardians failed. She looked towards where the Heart was stored, for her eyes to narrow. It was glowing, rather noticeably, long before it should have even flickered. She was about to make a trip round to the cupboard, using the excuse of getting some menus, when she saw most of the group she’d just been thinking about entering.  
“Ah, Hay-Lin, brought your...” Yan-Lin began, before a young red-haired woman got up along with her companion, revealing that they were Will and Elyon, who were_ also_ there.  
“What are you doing here _now_?!? You’re not meant to _all_ be here yet!” She squawked in alarm.  
“What do you mean ‘yet’?!” Hay-Lin asked, Yan-Lin realising that she’d missed Will and Elyon arriving. Apparently, the Oracle had screwed up the timings. He was sure it wasn’t until _after_ Halloween that the Guardians would arrive, _after_ Elyon had been approached by Phobos. Not _before_ either event, and with Elyon there before Phobos had even made his first move!  
Hay-Lin went out back, getting them some soda as Yan-Lin got the glowing box out of the cupboard, since it was reacting much stronger than she expected at this time. She’d have to give the Talk earlier that she wanted to, and with more people there than she'd have liked.  
“We came here since Elyon was acting different to how we expected...” Cornelia explained, “For example, the new hairstyle… and her interactions with a girl who has only been in Heatherfield about twenty four hours...”  
“At least one of you must know why I’m annoyed...” Yan-Lin stated, her back turned to them, as the sodas were drunk, “One of you isn’t meant to be here… and no, It’s not Will. I was expecting her… Now, I have something I wish to show you...”  
She then got out the crystal from the box with some reverence, that was completely lost as she let out another squawk when she turned, looking at them, or specifically their drinks glasses, which had been turned the opposite way until then. Every single one was customized to the person who was drinking from them, and she was _sure_ they’d just been sat in one of the cupboards for weeks beforehand.  
“What’s wrong...” Hay-Lin began, for everyone to look at their glasses, blinking owlishly. She’d got them since they were a nice set of coloured glasses, with their names in gold below some stylised symbols, assuming Yan-Lin had acquired them. She’d been using part of the set for a while. The problem was that she’d been able to use the full set only that time, and they even had Will’s name and Taranee’s. And they’d only _arrived_ in Heatherfield the previous day, but, almost like the deja vu from earlier, something had literally predicted a meeting _no-one else had.  
_“Right, I only started at your school today. I joined you because I felt like it… So why do you have a custom etched glass with my name on it?!” Taranee asked, “Something freaky is going on...”  
“Something’s definitely not right, not right at all...” Yan-Lin stated, “You’ve come together much earlier than expected, and somehow, were expected more than even _I_ expected! How the hell does someone sneak glasses with your symbols on them into my shop, without me knowing it?!”  
“You _didn’t _get them. I thought you did, since these symbols. I saw them on one of your scrolls… Will has… I think that means Energy, Irma has Water, Taranee has Fire, Cornelia has Earth, I have Air...” Hay-Lin listed, looking puzzled at the last one, “HRH Elyon Escanor? I thought your last name was Brown… And what does it mean by Her Royal Highness? I thought that only appeared on things to do with British Royalty,”  
“Will’s symbol is Quintessence… And that’s her original name, not the one she’s using now,” Yan-Lin corrected, Elyon’s hand having passed over the etched name, and ‘corrected’ it to just say Elyon Brown, Yan Lin twitching about how easily she did, “And Elyon’s is Matter… which isn’t meant to be there, but we’ll ignore that for now, We already have enough to discuss as it is,”  
“So, what are these symbols to do with?” Will asked, feigning curiosity as Yan-Lin finally was able to reveal the Heart Of Kandrakar. Which was reacting to _something_, but not in the way she expected.  
“Most of them are the symbols of power for the Guardians of the Veil...” Yan-Lin declared, noticing Taranee was looking at the glasses oddly, “Can you please focus?”  
“Anyone know anyone with a first initial of S that might get on well with us?” Taranee mused, showing Hay-Lin something by shuffling the glasses around. Will and Elyon then took their drinks back, changing it to read ITCH, “I think that maybe me meeting you is like all the weird stuff with Will and Elyon...”  
“Do tell...” Yan-Lin asked, for Will to get up, having finished her drink, putting both her and Elyon’s glasses in her bag before anyone could question the fact.  
“Excuse me, but I’ve got to go. I’m already late getting home...” Will declared, heading out of the door with Elyon following close behind, Yan-Lin’s eyes narrowing as the braid unravelled by itself. That was much more powerful magic than any of them should have exhibited. Especially without using any Kandrakar-based magic. The reaction from the Heart was since there was magic in the room, _not_ that the leader of the Guardians was present.  
“Anyway, What we came to discuss. Today, Will arrived, Elyon went to help her around, Didn’t come back until very late in the day. I found out later the two of them were thick as thieves all day,” Cornelia stated, “It was eerie, being around someone you thought you knew, but...”  
“The glasses, Elyon’s symbol, the fact you had at least two panic attacks that I know of...” Hay-Lin listed, “What’s wrong?”  
“Everything is _wrong_. A great calamity will befall you in the coming weeks, which was what would have lead you to this meeting...” Yan-Lin stated, “Will’s actions maybe spoke louder than words...”  
“All she did was take her and Elyon’s glass...” Irma stated, “What’s so bad about that?”  
“The calamity will be worse than expected if the new portents are true...” Yan-Lin stated. Will _only_ had the symbol for Quintessence, and she’d not even engaged with the Heart. And Elyon already was using magic in ways that she didn’t expect, the trick with ‘correcting’ her glass fitting the implication her power was ‘Matter’, implying she_ already_ had the powers she should have earned from her ascension. Those two seemed to be a third faction, ensuring only that certain things happened as before...

...but other things had already begun changing...


End file.
